What if Hathi meets baby Mowgli in Special extended edition
by Drama sapphire
Summary: This is the special edition of one of my original Jungle book story from 2011 that has now been renewed and extended to make more sense than the original. Let me know if I did a good job on the new revised version of this story. Also, there's a special character that haven't yet made an appearance in my Jungle book stories and now finally did appeared in this story!


**Hiya Jungle Book fans! This is a remake of my old JB fanfic "What if Hathi meets baby Mowgli" because of some mistakes I did in the original. So this is an revised version of the original and it's more different and shorter then before. I hope everyone enjoys it! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Disney and Rudyard Kipling but I do own this story that has been created by my own imaginations. Also, please don't claim any of my stories as your own creations but you can make up your own versions if you want to. **

On a nice and quiet sunny morning at the jungle, Hathi is walking to his nest to see his mate Winifred to talk about having a baby elephant of their own, become a family man, and make his child his successor as the next leader of the pachyderms (Another word for elephants for those who don't know what the word means) and patrol through the jungle with the army of elephants.

Apparently Hathi is having a mix of anxiety and nervousness because he doesn't want to make things goes awkward and wrong when comes to propose to his girlfriend "Ok…I know I'm talking to myself but I still need to practice proposing to Winifred before we can seriously think about mating and raise our own child".

He stops his feet nearby a flowing river and looks down at his reflection on the ripping water after a leaf fell onto it and causes the water to ripple 'Maybe I should pretend that my reflection is her and practice. This is going to be crazy but I needed more time to rehearse before it's time to have a family together'.

Hathi looked around for any animals coming to the river for a drink of cool water but no one came. Then he shrugs his shoulders and pay attention to his reflection to practice doing a proposal for Winifred "*cough* Ahem *cough*…well um Winifred…we've known each other since our childhood back when you, me, Baloo, Kaa, Bagheera, Louie, and Shere Khan were all friends at Louie's place when it used to be our cubhouse until most of them has changed their personalities and stop hanging out with us for years now. All of that happened because of things we can't agree and the number of problems that leads to that tragic day which was the day when we all agreed not to be friends no more. Except for you. You got mad at me and the rest of the boys that day and called us dumb, naïve, immature, and stubborn to apologize and said that she doesn't want to hang out with friends who can't forgive each other for the mistakes and always get into arguments that ended into fights. I just wanted to say…*cough* I uh…I felt bad for making our friends separated and I would love to start our friendship all over again but you were the only one who stays with me for a long time and supported me until I became the leader of the jungle patrol…but now I felt a little lonely and somehow desperate to be with someone to spend the rest of my life and it is you that I loved all of these times we've shared….so Winifred, will you…be my-".

"Waaaaahhhh! Wahhhhhh!" said a voice that echoes through Hathi's ears which caused him to perk up his head to listen to the sound that seems to be low and different from every baby animals and cubs.

"Wha-wha-what? What's that sound? It sounds like something that doesn't sound like other animals. I better go see who was making that voice and investigate because that's my job" Hathi said and quickly walk along the riverside to find the owner of the cries that was still echoing while his footsteps causes the water to ripple from each pounding noises when he stomps on the grass.

The more further he walks, the louder the cries becomes from every steps he takes and the bigger his curiosity increases even though he can't get his mind out of his planned proposal to his girlfriend.

Finally he stops and gasps in shock upon seeing a small wooden boat that was snapped in two close to land next to a broken branch and on top of a rock that held the other half of the boat in place.

"B-B-Blimey! What the blooming heck happened over there? Where are Man? And who was crying?" Hathi said.

Suddenly, he heard the cries once more and it came from a basket that carries a moving object underneath a white blanket wrapped around it "Oh! In there? But who was it? I must see who it is and hope that it doesn't bring any danger to my jungle!" he ranted to himself.

He then cautiously walked slowly on the grass and carefully reached out his trunk to pick up the basket. He carefully held the basket without squeezing it too tight and retracted his trunk back to his face and lowers the basket on the ground.

He stares at the contents at the basket for just 2 seconds and jumps back with surprise. The owner of the cries contained within one basket is a baby human boy that giggles and coos after seeing an elephant for the first time.

"B-B-By jove…it's a man cub! Here in my jungle? Without his parents? Who would have the gall to leave him behind after their boat was torn in half and don't have a care to take him with them? Why if I'm his father, I would never leave my child behind! But my child wouldn't be a man cub and this boy wasn't mine's and Winifred's so it's not going to be my problem but it's the boy's parents' problems! I don't care why they've done it but they better come back for him by now while I'm going back for practice and minding my own business".

But just when he turns around and proudly march away after ranting to himself, he stops when the child cries more louder than usual that made him regret using his pride and ego from showing him his true self back in his childhood.

That was when he remembered his old friends in the past from the times they've played together, work together, and slept together without Kaa and Shere Khan to help Baloo go to sleep peacefully (The last episode of Disney's "The Jungle Cubs" season 2).

They've even saved each others' lives in dangerous situations and befriended other animals as well. They've even got along together like friends through kindness, companionship, and apologies they've used to have until they've split up.

Hathi wept to himself as he looks back at the child who needed his help now. He then sighs and turns himself around. He walked towards the child and gently pats the baby's tiny head "I'm sorry lad. I didn't mean to walk away from you like I've already did. I don't know how this happens to you and your parents' whereabouts. But…looks like I have no choice but to take you with me as my adopted child. You see, I'm not married elephant yet and I'm childless. But if my soul mate agrees to accept me as hers, I hope she accepts you as well. Let's go".

He gently wraps his trunk around the basket and takes it with him to find his girlfriend. He starts swinging his trunk side by side in front of his mouth like cradling the baby inside the basket which made the child fell asleep that made Hathi smiles 'Why? Why am I doing this? I know this is a foolish thing for me to raise a man born from humans who took over some part of my jungle, made a village that they've called their homes, and kill animals for their needs. But whether this child would soon become a killer or a kind man when he grows up, I can't let him stay in that boat all alone and die from starvation without someone's care'.

Meanwhile, Bagheera is at the waterfall with Winifred and taking turns talking to each other after sipping some cool water into their mouths.

"So Winifred, how have you been doing lately after all of those years of not speaking to each other? And are you still with Hathi?" Bagheera asked her while sitting upright on a rock.

"I'm doing pretty well on my relationship with Hathi and we're still talking to each other after everyone agreed to split up in our teen years. But you and Baloo still visited us and sparing most of your time talking with us about anything that was going on in the jungle and sometimes about the past. Mostly about the incident that tore everyone apart from being friends especially Khan, Kaa, and Louie" Winifred replied.

But Bagheera shook his head and ranted "Enough mentioning about that past Winifred! The past is just an old memory while we're living in the present in our own making today and we can't change the things we've done when we're younglings now that we've all grown. You should know that play time is over and you two should start thinking about your futures as adults!".

His rants made Winifred responded harshly "I know we're adults already Bagheera and we're already living in the present time! Except for Hathi! Let me tell you what really happens to me when I'm with Hathi that you aren't aware of. For example: He still orders his troops and me, making us march all day, forgetful like when I hope he didn't forget he comes back after he left me for a quiet private stroll by himself, he's strict, a pompous, a buffoon, loud, stubborn, proud, kept criticizing his army about their appearances, senile, and did I ever forget to mention the part that he almost destroyed half of the jun-".

"I've heard that Winifred!" Hathi shouted out in a booming voice that causes the baby to cry when they both emerge out of the trees that made both Winifred and Bagheera startled and surprised like him when they had have heard cries coming from that basket in his trunk.

"Ha-Ha-Hathi! I-I-I mean Colonel Hathi! Oh you've surprised us. But what on earth is that thing and what does it make that noise?" Bagheera asked him as he scrambles down from the rock and walk toward the Colonel on his paws and legs. His eyes was more focused on the basket that Hathi held and he was wondering why did it cried.

Winifred follows him and said "Yeah Colonel. What on earth was that thing you've brought with you? And what took you so long to come back?".

Hathi didn't say a word to any of his friends because he was looking at the crying baby boy that made him concerned and worried how would he tell them about his discovery of an abandoned human baby 'Sorry little one. But your cries got my friends' attention. I just hope they don't think wrongly of you as a threat and hope that they've both accept you as my child'.

He puts down the basket before Bagheera's and Winifred's feet and explains to them "Well uh…I've just found something at a riverbank and I took this with me for further investigation to share with Winifred…just look at it and don't scream".

"What are you talking about Colonel? What have you just found at a river?" Bagheera asked him.

"Oh shut up Bagheera and check to see what's in that thing?" Winifred replied.

The both of them peers down their heads and stared at baby who was still sobbing inside his basket. They gasped softly and begins to ask Hathi a lot of questions without attempting to frighten the child without screams, roars, and trumpeting.

"Hathi, what are you thinking? This is a man-cub from the man village. You're supposed to return it back to the child's parents" Bagheera said.

"He's right Hathi and you know very well that Shere Khan hates animals who kept humans with them especially this child" Winifred said.

"Have you forgotten what Khan did to one human years ago? What he and Kaa have done was unforgivable" Bagheera reminded him.

"Yeah and we've sworn to not get involved with humans to protect from that tiger and that python because they've attacked humans in a weekend state or when they're young children. Don't you have the responsibility to protect this man-cub from Kaa and Shere Khan?" Winifred replied with a nod.

The more questions they've asked, they've increased Hathi's headaches, he begins to lose his calm composure but tries to suppress his anger to not frighten the child.

Unfortunately, his friends kept rambling him to leave the child back to the boat and wait for the baby's parents to return that made Hathi shook his head and rants at them "Enough you two! I've already waited for his parents to come back for him yet they didn't came back! I've found him inside some big piece of broken log or something".

"Do you mean boat Hathi? Man used those kinds to float along the rivers in the jungle from drowning" Bagheera replied to help him.

"Oh! Ah yes yes quite right Bagheera. Thank you. Anyway, that *boat* which Man called was split in two when I've found him in this wooden thing like basket which some of my other new friends said that Man called. The man-cub was all alone and I've tried waiting for any man or woman to come for him but none came for him. Second, I've almost tried to leave him behind but he cried so I've immediately changed my mind and decided to take him with me" Hathi explained.

It takes a few moments for Bagheera and Winifred to believe Hathi's story. Then they sighed and nodded their heads.

"Alright Hathi. You can keep him…but not until you take us to the site where you've found him. If there's no sight of a man or a woman nearby that place, you can raise him as your own. But if we see any man and woman waiting for that child, you have to put him down and we must hide while making sure he's one of them" Bagheera replied.

Hathi complies with a nod "Alright. Let's go back to that river with me together, with the baby too", he bends down his trunk to carefully hold the basket and leads his friends to the river where he has found the orphan baby.

Eventually when they arrive at the river where the broken boat was seen, there was no human in sight and the boat remained split in two that shocked both the female elephant and the male black panther except for Hathi since he already got a feeling that none of the boy's parents would never come back or the never ending wonderings if they were alive or dead after the disaster that ended their boat trip along the river.

"Oh my goodness! This is terrible! What happened here?!" Bagheera leaped onto the branch and looks down at the boat with worry.

"I've told you that there's no man around here by the time I came. All I can see is a crying man-cub and a boat snapped in two. Now do you believe me?" Hathi asked them with a raised brow.

Both Bagheera and Winifred felt a pang of sadness and regretted for not being convinced that the child was an orphan. But what will they both do for the sake of the man-cub and how are they going to respond to Hathi, and will Winifred let Hathi adopt the human baby?

Bagheera then sighs with his eyes closed and nods his head "Yes Hathi. You can keep him. But do you know the responsibilities of raising a human child on your own? Do you know how to be a parent yet? If you couldn't, I could send him to a wolf pack that have their own wolf cubs while you-".

"I know what to do Bagheera! I'm perfectly capable of raising him as my son and he'll be my responsibility that he needed if I want to make sure he's safe and learn everything he have to know if he wants to survive in the jungle".

"Suuure you can, but um…haven't you always forget some important details such as the rules of parenting Hathi?" Winifred asked her future mate sarcastically.

"Hmm? What did I missed Winifred?" Hathi said with an confused expression.

Winifred lowered her brow and answered him with sarcasm in her voice "Always every children both humans and animals needed their mothers to raise them, care for their health, and protect them. Think about your decision and your own mother who raised you as a youngling".

His girlfriend's words to him indeed made him remember his own mother and began to realize the meanings of her words and his childhood memory "You mean…you want to help me raise the man-cub as his foster mother? Do you know how to be a good mother to him? Are you saying that you want…to…to".

Winifred begins to blush red as she nods her head and said "Yes, yes I do want to help you. Besides, a child needs a mother more and I believe that he can be the first child I would like to help me get more experience in being a mother…if you would allow me to…to be your wife and the man-cub's mother".

Hathi gasps softly and stares at Winifred's eyes to see if she is really sincere and her words about becoming his wife are true and real. Her eyes of love for him sparkles from the sun that catches his attention from seeing his own reflection on her blues eyes (In the Disney TV series, her eyes were blue were Hathi's eyes were brown) that brought a smile on his face and he nods his head "Sure, let's raise this man-cub together my wife. After all, you're now his mother and I'm now his father which make us both…".

"His parents" Winifred interrupted with her trunk extending out for Hathi who was still holding the man-cub in his own trunk without wanting to let him go.

Hathi widened his eyes and stared at Winifred's waiting trunk for him. But he was nervous and unwilling to put down his adopted human child on the ground.

Bur when he looks at Bagheera, the panther warmly smiles at him and said "Don't worry Hathi, you can keep the man-cub but let me hold him for you for a bit. Just accept her as your wife, after all, you two known each other ever since your childhood together when she got lost and ended up in our old cub house and fell in love. Besides, you can also kiss her".

All of a sudden, Hathi becomes red like Tantor from "Disney's Tarzan" and slightly stares at Bagheera who smirks at him while Winifred chuckles with amusement in her voice.

"B-B-B-But Bagheera…I-I-I…I can't kiss her in front of the man-cub because he's still a newborn…and…do you hereby promise not to take away our adopted man-cub without our permission?" Hathi asks him.

"Yes I will Colonel Hathi because you have just made a promise to Bagheera" the panther replied.

Hathi nods his head and places the basket down on the ground in front of Bagheera's mouth to hold it steady and turns around to Winifred who winks at Bagheera.

Bagheera was confused for a moment and wonders to himself why would she wink at him. Then one look from Hathi with a raised brow and a word "Ahem" gave Bagheera a hint to open his eyes a little wider in realization and decides to hide in the trees with the man-cub for a while.

Both Hathi and Winifred laughs contagiously in amusement at their friend's hiding in the jungle with the man-cub. They've both somehow finds their old friend funny after realizing that he musts protect the man-cub's youthful eyes from seeing a couple about to make a romantic moment.

Hathi then turns to Winifred and lightly grasps her trunk with a smile "Winifred, I would like to thank you so much".

"For what Hathi?"

"I'm thankful for you being my first love, still remained my friend after most of our friends broke up our friendship and left the cub house, agreeing with Bagheera to allow me to adopt a baby man-cub, and telling me that you want to be my wife and a mother to my adopted son?"

"Oh…yes I did…and you're welcome, so…" Winifred stays silent for a moment to realize that her dream is about to come true "are you saying that…you want to be my husband?".

Hathi nods with a warm-hearted smile that made Winifred blush. Then they both enveloped their trunks and pull each other closer with their ears covering their faces, kisses can be heard inside the ears but they did it so that they won't be seen by other animals.

10 years later, the man-cub grew up with a name, Mowgli and was following his foster brother who was named was Hathi Jr. after Colonel Hathi who was now leading his group of pachyderms and his family.

(Same scene in the 1967 Disney film where Colonel Hathi sang his march song with his group)

Both brothers got along very well even they weren't the same species. But they played with each other and called themselves brothers and sons of Colonel Hathi who felt very proud to have two sons learning from him just as their grandfather taught their father.

Even Winifred was happy to have two sons and a husband as her own family. She treated both of her sons with love and care equally so they can be more friendly with each other without jealousy and hopefully not to become a pompous like their father.

Bagheera on the other hand, he is watching the family from his perch on one of the trees. He was smiling at Mowgli for living with a family who loved him like a son and being well-cared for ever since he was a baby. Yet Bagheera wonders how long will Mowgli remain with the pachyderms as long Shere Khan hasn't decides to return to the jungle.

**That's all I can do for this story guys. This story takes me like 5 or 6 months to finish since I've decided to expand and make it more better than the original where I've realized my mistake. I'm sorry. **

**Anyway, I don't have any plans for a sequel for my Jungle Book stories yet but If I do, I'll choose which ones deserves a sequel. Thanks for reading for the special edition and let me know your opinions about this story. Bye! ^^**


End file.
